Talk:Unit Perks
max unit lvl and lvl 10 melee unit perk as of playing my latest game i discovered that the max level of a unit is level 10 and on that very same level for a paladin of dauros (and suspect all other melee units) they can get a perk named swordmaster which grants 30% melee dmg and 30+ melee resistance side note once a unit hits lvl 10 xp requirement sets to 1/-1 Bitzeit 17:57 11 May 2012 Re: the Levels Offered column Would it make sense to arrange this as a grid? I'm not sure which would be more helpful. e.g.: 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Turtle x x x ... only prettier, naturally. 19:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Would it be helpful to list the XP required to level up? (Normal Units) Lvl 1- 20 Lvl 2- 30 Lvl 3- 50 Lvl 4- 70 Lvl 5- 100 Lvl 7- 200 Lvl 8 300 Lvl 9 500 02:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC) XP for new Lord type units (Patch 1.2) 1- 10 2- 20 3- 4- 5- 50 6- 60 7- 8-100 9- 10- 200 11- 250 Which perks are available by level So funny enough, apparently it's not so simple as perk X is available at level Y... not entirely, anyhow, and I'm still trying to figure out how it works and if anyone who knows for certain, that'd be great to detail here. At a given experience level, the three perks available can vary: Fighter 2: Cover Specialist; Furious Charge; Bladewall Fighter 3: Turtle; Perceptive; Endurance At Fighter 4, it gets more interesting: City Fighter and Forced March are guaranteed... the third spot is Turtle, and if you have it already you're offered Bladewall, and if you have both of those, you're offered Perceptive. Seems simple enough, right? Maybe each level has a list of skills in order of priority and offers the top 3 you don't have. Fighter 5, though, was a total mess, with First Aid, then the 2nd and 3rd spots being completely independent also sharing perk, as if each of the 3 slots has its own separate priority list. Thoughts? 05:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed a pattern that seems true for every class: #nothing #3 New skills #3 New skills #2 New skill and 1 older #1 New skill and 2 older #1 New skill and 2 older #1 New skill and 2 older #2 New skills and 1 older #The other lvl 8 skill and 2 older #1 New skill and 2 older I don't know exactly how it is determined which older skills are being given. I was planning on leveling up 3 units and taking different skills in order to determine how they are chosen, but I don't know when I get around to that. Tylarion 00:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I took 4 Healer units and leveled them to level 10. The first healer took the first slot, the second took the second slot and the third one took the third slot at every level up. The fourth healer also took the first slot every level up. I am still unsure of the pattern, except for what I posted in my previous post. However I did found out that healer 1 and healer 4 which both took the first slot at each level were given the same choices, so it is definitly not random. I'll try more later. Tylarion 14:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I figured I might as well post my findings, maybe someone else figures it out. Skills offered are in the order of the slots. Tylarion 14:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) found 2 new skill perks, that I coiuld not see on the main page. Both were on my Chosen Warrior that had just reached level 10. *Shield Bash *Iron will http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198059740676/screenshots/ 15:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Efran To the administrator of this page: I have just figured out how the level up system works. I did a complete table for the Fighter class. It is a bit of work so I cannot promise that I will do it for all the classes... Feel free to change the way it is presented in any way you like. I just added the table and an explanation below it. Ivra (talk) 20:13, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I decided to complete all the basic level up tables. Ivra (talk) 16:31, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I am going to create a new page of the innate perks and add it to this page. I think this page is way too long. I suggest dividing the information into tabs, but I have tried and fail using them. Can anybody fix this for this page? Ivra (talk) 08:25, March 30, 2014 (UTC)